ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Facing Malware: Part 1
Facing Malware: Part 1 '''is the 3rd episode of UltiVerse: Protector of the Universe. Plot ''Previously on UltiVerse: Protector of the Universe.'' We see UltiVerse's ship. Inside the ship. we see UltiVerse. He opens the sack and takes out The Polymorph King's Sword. UltiVerse (Suprised): No way! UltiVerse: (Sees a Giant ship) What is that??? Malware: Listen up! Master .. (Chough) Vilgax wants this Fleet To get to Viscosia today, so GO! GO! GO! The screens disappear. Guard 1: Stand down intruder! Guard 2: What he said! Ulti makes an ice blast. UltiVerse: Okey, Okey, I Surrender. UltiVerse: I said, Freeze!! >Malware: Who are you?? UltiVerse: Who are You?? Malware: No, Who are you?? UltiVerse: No, Who are you? Malware: I asked first! UltiVerse: I Asked First!! Malware: are you Laughing at me?? UltiVerse: maybe (Cough). Malware: How dumb do you think I am?? UltiVerse: Pretty. Malware (Very Angry): Rrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagaaaaaagghh!! ''Theam Song'' Narrator (UltiVerse): So while you were watching what happened Previously here's what you missed. A lot of Guards Surrounded me. We see Guards jumping down from the ceiling ''then they captured me ''we seeUlti Being taken to the prison and now I'm stuck here for 5 hours when i will die. We see Ulti Chained up to a wall. UltiVerse: Chains? really? They think Chains will hold me? Ulti Morphs out of the chains. UltiVerse: better. Sees a Bared Window on the door. UltiVerse: Much Better. He morphs out of the Cell. UltiVerse: Now to find Malware. He walks Further. We see What he sees. he sees Two Guards at the end of the Hall way. Guard 1: Hey you there stop!! Guard 2: What he said! UltiVerse (Bored): Not you two again. Guard 1(to guard 2): If we Catch this guy Boss will thank us and we will soon go serve Master Vilgax. Guard 2: Realy? UltiVerse: Just... He Teleports away. Guard 1: Where did he go?? Ulti appears in Malwares room. UltiVerse: Great, just where I wanted. Malware: So your back? UltiVerse: You Bet! Malware Shoots a blast at Ulti. Ulti Teleports behind malware. Malware: you won't escape. Ulti takes out the Sword. UltiVerse: While I teleported away I grabbed this sword. malware: oh no! Ulti smiles. malware takes the Galvanic mechasword. We see them Fighting for about 3 mins. Malware: you will not win. UltiVerse: You will not win. Malware: no you! Pushes the Swords closer to Ulti's head. UltiVerse: No You! Pushes them back. Malware: are you Laughing at me again?? UltiVerse: yes (Smiles). Ulti shoots a Fire blast out of the Sword and Malware's Sword melts (Temporary). Malware: No, No, Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!! Ulti Goes out. UltiVerse ( to the guard): He'll be fine in about 2 hours. He goes to his ship closes the window and flys away. we see Ulti Flying. UltiVerse: now for the Big Guns. He Presses a button and Malware's Ship Explodes. UltiVerse: Thank you, mom. We see Malware in a dark room, His talking to someone. we see a screen. The screen shows just a silhouette of the Talkers Head and shoulders. Malware: sorry, Master, but the new Polymorph hero is just too powerful. Mystery man: Powerful you say? good, good. '''TO BE CONTINUED in Ultiverse: Protector of the Universe Episode 4: Vilgax's Wrath and Episode 5: Facing Malware PT 2 Characters *UltiVerse Villains *Malware *Mystery man (First Appearance) Category:Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Reo 54 Category:UltiVerse: Protector of the Universe